


Loneliness Buddies

by littl3d0ll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littl3d0ll/pseuds/littl3d0ll
Summary: Steven proposes a relationship offer to Spinel
Relationships: Steven & Spinel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Loneliness Buddies

“Hey, Spinel?” Steven didn’t look at the gem sitting by his side, instead his gaze was towards the view of Homeworld.  
“Yes, Steven?” She didn’t take her view off of Homeworld either. Sitting at the top of the far left tower provided them with such a pretty view.  
“I know you said you kind of messed up the friendship with me,” she cringed a little as she was reminded of her biggest mistake, “but what if.. what if we weren’t friends?” The gem looked at the diamond beside her, a perplexed look on her face.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well,” he started to move one of his hands around as he spoke, “what if we were something else? Like, buddies?” His gaze met hers.  
“Buddies?” Her tone perked up.  
“Yeah, maybe loneliness buddies? Like, whenever one of us feels lonely, we could hang out with each other to feel less lonely” he looked at her in anticipation, anxiously awaiting her response. She gave him a smile.  
“Yeah, I think I’d like that. But are you sure it’s something you want?”  
He gave her a smile back, playfully patting the top of her head.  
“I’m the one who suggested it aren’t I?”  
She giggled in response.  
“Yeah, you’re right”  
She leaned into him as they both looked at the view of Homeworld, his hand not leaving her head.  
“Being loneliness buddies sounds nice.”


End file.
